Wait What ?
by junseoblover
Summary: :   credits .. credits .. credits
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Introduction**

YOUR POV

Tuesday 0330PM.

'Ah~ Why is he so...perfect?' I whispered quietly to Min-shi, my best friend. It was a Biology lesson at that time, and there was a test coming up the next day, but I couldn't concentrate on what Mr Jang was talking about as _his _presence was so mystifying to me. I couldn't stop staring. His yawns, his laughter, the way his eyes droop down due to sleepiness..

'Aish...Ji Eun-shi! You should try to concentrate more on Mr Jang than Sandeul-oppa you know! There's a test coming up tomorrow!' She whispered back to me

while writing down notes on her cute notebook that was filled with drawings of bunnies.

'Alright,alright...' I replied. I tried to concentrate on Mr Jang's lesson, but my eyes kept glancing around the room, back to him. I couldn't stop staring... There was something about him that made me want to know him more. Why was he always so quiet? Can he sing? He's always staring and and...

'Ji Eun-shi!' Mr Jang screamed. I immediately broke my staring session of Sandeul-oppa and looked at Mr Jang. Everyone had their eyes on me. I felt a hot rush of heat going through my cheeks.

'...Yes?' I asked while avoiding eye contact with my classmates. Some were giggling at how red my cheeks were. Aish! How embarrassing!

'I asked you... what is the formula for photosynthesis of plants?' He replied back with a sigh.

The formula for photosynthesis? What? I've heard of it before... This was last year's topic wasn't it? No? 'Uhm...Carbon dioxide..plus... er.. oxygen?' I answered.

Everyone burst into laughter. Mr Jang looked at me with a you're-so-hopeless look. I looked at Min who was trying to suppress her laughter. Then my eyes went to Sandeul, who was the only one not laughing at me. He was staring straight at me, not blinking. I felt my cheeks get even hotter. Why was he staring at me like that? Aish.. He must have thought that I'm so stupid! Or did he realize that I had been staring at him throughout the whole lesson? Aigoo.. This is so embarrassing, really. ( ㅠㅠ ).

SANDEUL'S POV

*Yawn*. 'I'm so sleepy.. What time is it anyway Baro-shi?' I asked Baro, my best friend that was a few months younger than me and who had a really cute face that looked like Hamtaro but had a really deep voice.

'It's only 0340PM Sandeul-hyung~ 20 more minutes until the end of lesson.' He replied with that deep voice of his.

I've always admired his voice. It sounds so manly and charismatic, which is the total opposite of his face. ㅋㅋㅋ sorry Baro-shi~ 20 more minutes huh? That's still a long way to go.. Maybe I should go to sleep for awhile~

'Ji Eun-shi. What is the formula for photosynthesis in plants? ... Ji Eun-shi? Ji Eun-shi!' Mr Jang screamed. Aish! Why is he screaming? So annoying, waking me up from my slumber... I turned around to look at the girl he was screaming to, Ji Eun. She looked so cute, blushing from embarrassment.

'Uhm..Carbon dioxide..plus... er.. oxygen?' she answered. Baro burst into laughter and everyone joined. I smirked. What? Is she that dumb to not know this? This was taught to us like a year ago. Hm, maybe she's just forgetful.

I continued staring at her. She looked really adorable with her cheeky smile and red cheeks. She looked at Min, who is her best friend I presume and suddenly looked at me. Why was she looking at me? I stared at her in silence, not blinking. Had she always been that pretty? I'd never noticed that before.

**CHAPTER 2: Rivalry**

YOUR POV  
>Tuesday 0400<p>

-Break time

'Aigooo.. Mr Jang is so mean for embarrassing me like that~ ㅠㅠ' I sighed as I complained to Min.

'ㅋㅋㅋ, no he's not.. You deserved it for staring at Sandeul-oppa instead of concentrating on his lesson. ㅋㅋㅋ'. Min replied with that cheerful smile that I loved about her. I couldn't be mad at her for laughing and saying that to me as I knew that what she said was completely true. I sighed, resting my chin on my hand. Suddenly, the image of Sandeul staring intensely at me came back. I blushed at the thought of it.

'Omo, why is your face so red Ji Eun-shi? Reliving the moments of being embarrassed? ㅋㅋ' Min asked, chuckling.

I stared at her and was about to tell her about what I was thinking about, when I heard flirty laughter coming from Seo Hee, the so-called 'queen' of our school. I immediately looked at her direction and realized that her flirty laughter was a result of her and Sandeul's conversation. She was punching him lightly on his shoulder, showing him hints of aegyo. I felt a rush of jealousy run through my veins. I had always envied Seo Hee for having such a slender body, long legs, beautiful hair, a pretty face... She was perfect, just like Sandeul.

I was the type of girl that could be considered 'average'. I didn't think I was that pretty, even though Min was always convincing me that if I'd embraced my face and figure a little bit more, I could be prettier and sexier than Seo Hee. I laughed at that thought. Me? Prettier than Seo Hee? You've got to be kidding. I envied Min too, she was petite, cute, a good singer and she was a real dancing queen. I could dance and sing too, but I've never shown anyone my skills because of well, shyness.

I had always hated myself for being so shy. I was shy to speak up, shy to perform in front of people and most importantly, I was too shy to talk to Sandeul, who had been my crush for like.. 2 years.

'Ah~ Oppa! Don't go~' I heard Seo Hee say.

'I'm sorry Seo Hee, but I really have to go! Jinyoung-hyung and the others are waiting for me.' Sandeul replied.

'Alright alright, annyeong oppa! Sa~rang~hae!' She replied back, full of aegyo.

'Aigooo. I'm so jealous of everyone right now..' I sighed, pouting while blowing a lock of my light brown fringe that were covering my eyes.

SANDEUL'S POV  
>-<p>

I stared at Ji Eun. She seemed to be complaining about what happened earlier to Min. I couldn't help a smile from escaping my lips. Why haven't I noticed that she was so gorgeous before? I must have been blind or something o_o

'Ha! It's finally break time~!' Baro chirped happily to me. I smiled looking at his cuteness.

'You know, Baro-shi, your voice and face really don't match..' I chuckled lightly.

I watched as he puffed up his cheeks, giving me a sandeulie-you're-so-mean look. I couldn't help myself from pinching his cheeks. He was so adorable~ No wonder he's my favourite dongsaeng!

'Yah! Sandeulie! Baro-shi! Wanna go and grab lunch with us?' Jinyoung-hyung asked us, gesturing to Shin Woo and Gongchan, his two best friends.

'Sure!' I answered. Just when I was about to get up from my chair, I heard someone calling my name.

'Sandeul-oppa!~' I looked behind me to see who was calling. Aish.. it's that Seo Hee again. This is going to be a pain in the neck..

I flashed her a smile and replied her greeting. She began talking to me and I glanced at Jinyoung-hyung to tell him to go on ahead first, as this was going to be a loooong talk. Jinyoung-hyung nodded and walked away to go and grab lunch with the others.

Seo Hee continued talking, and my ears really hurt from her fake high-pitched laughter and voice. I kept quiet and only responded when she asked me questions. I glanced around the room and saw Ji Eun staring at us. Aish, was Seo Hee's voice distracting her from her conversation with Min?

Suddenly, as though Seo Hee could sense that I wasn't paying attention to her, she started punching me lightly and showing me her famous aegyo to make me pay attention to her. I looked at her and smiled my famous smile.

'Ah~ Oppa! You're so handsome!' Seo Hee replied to my smile. I looked at the time, it was already 0415PM. I should be going now, in case Jinyoung-hyung and the others were waiting for me. I bid Seo Hee goodbye and it took quite a while for me to convince her to leave.

'Alright alright, annyeong oppa! Sa~rang~hae!' Seo Hee replied to me. I just flashed her a smile, happy that I could finally get away from her.

Just as I was leaving, I noticed Ji Eun sighing and pouting. Oh god, she looked so adorable. Why was she sighing anyway? Was something troubling her?

SEO HEE'S POV  
>-<p>

Aish~ Sandeul-oppa is leaving already. He didn't seem to be paying attention to me while I was talking to him. Even when I showed him my famous aegyo! Grr.

Omo~ What is this? Why is he staring at Ji Eun when he's supposed to be finding Jinyoung-oppa and the others for lunch? Could it be that he likes _her_? Hmm... Aniya~! Sandeul-oppa is mine! I won't let Ji Eun have him... Sandeul-oppa is mine..._Mine_..

**CHAPTER 3: Otokkhae ?**

SANDEUL'S POV

Tuesday 0420PM  
>Break Time<p>

'Yah~ What took you so long? We thought you fainted halfway or something.' Jinyoung-hyung teased me with a smirk on his face. Everyone laughed.

I scowled at him. We all knew why I was late. Aigo, if only that Seo Hee would leave me alone. My life would be so much more peaceful ㅠㅠ. I walked over to them, where they had saved me a seat. I looked at their empty plates. They had finished eating! ):

'Yah! Couldn't you have waited for me before you finished eating?' I complained.

'Mianhae~' Gongchan replied cutely. I couldn't help but smile.

'Oh! Isn't that Min and Ji Eun over there?' Baro suddenly asked.

I turned and looked._ Was she going home? Should I follow her? Aish! What am I thinking? I'm not some kind of stalker! _I didn't realize that my face had turned bright red from my thoughts.

'Omo why are you blushing Sandeulie?' Jinyoung-hyung asked.

'N-nothing hyung. Come on, let's go home.' I stammered back. How embarrassing! What was I thinking? I'm Sandeul! Girls come to me, I don't go to them! Aish~

BARO'S POV

Aish! What's taking Sandeulie so long! Oh there he is~!

'Yah~ What took you so long? We thought you fainted halfway or something.' Jinyoung-hyung teased Sandeulie. He went to sit beside me, where I had saved a seat for him. Sandeulie started complaining about us finishing our food without waiting for him. I wanted to listen to him, but I had my eyes fixed on Min. She was walking with Ji Eun. _Aigoo~ Min's so pretty! _

'Oh! Isn't that Min and Ji Eun over there?' I accidentally blurted out. I felt my cheeks go red but everyone turned to look at them. _Phew!_

Sandeulie stared at them. Suddenly, his face turned bright red. Don't tell me he likes Ji Eun? Hurmm~ They look good together though~ I continued staring at Min as she went to her favourite stall that sold banana milk. _She really seemed to like banana milk. Maybe I should buy her one someday.._

YOUR POV

'Ji Eun-shi, we should go now~' Min nudged me while I was deep in thought. I looked at her and nodded. It was already 0420PM. I started packing up my things when I suddenly saw Seo Hee glaring at me. _Woah! What's with that stare? Chill woman! If stares could kill, I think I would have been stabbed 1000x. _I ignored her stare and continued packing.

'Alright~ I'm all set to go. Let's go!' I said to Min.

'Could we stop by the cafeteria for a while? I want to get my banana milk~' Min asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head. Ha~ Min and her love for banana milk. It has never changed since we were young.

AT THE CAFETERIA

'Isn't that Sandeul-oppa and his friends?' Min suddenly asked. I immediately looked. Sandeul-oppa looked so cute talking to his friends. _Ah~ What am I thinking? He's just talking, how can that be cute! Pabo-yah Ji Eun-shi! _

'Ji Eun-shi! Don't you think that Baro-oppa is so cute?~' Min chirped. I looked at her with big eyes. 'Min-shi! You like Baro-oppa?' I asked. She immediately turned red. I laughed lightly. It was so cute seeing her get embarrassed.

SEO HEE'S POV

-

Aren't they going to leave? They're the only ones remaining in class! How am I going to proceed on with my plan if they don't leave? Gaahh. I started to admire myself in my mirror when suddenly I heard Min talking to Ji Eun.

'Ji Eun-shi, we should go now~' she said._ Finally! Now I can carry on with my plan!_

I looked at Ji Eun. How could Sandeul-oppa_ like_ her? She was _nothing_, compared to herself. Tsk. _I'll make Sandeul-oppa love me.. Watch out Ji Eun!_

_**CHAPTER 4: Confusion**_

YOUR POV

Tuesday 1100PM

'Aish! There's a test tomorrow morning and I can't get anything inside my head ㅠㅠ' I groaned as I flopped onto my bed.

I lived at home alone. My parents were currently living in Australia, Sydney because of their jobs. Aigooo~ I'll just go to sleep and hope that the paper's going to be easy tomorrow

THE NEXT DAY

*Ding ding ding!* my doorbell rang.

'Just a minute!' I yelled while putting on my uniform.

I opened my door a few minutes later only to see Min's face filled with impatience. 'Ah sorry sorry~ I woke up a _little_ bit late today.' I pouted.

'A _little_? Right... You probably woke up 15 minutes late.' she smirked.

I just smiled cheekily. Min couldn't stay mad at me for very long.

'Come on~ Let's go or we'll be late!' I told her cheerfully.

'Tsh, look who's talking!' she replied and walked on to school.

AT SCHOOL

'Phew~ Mr Lee almost closed the gate right on our faces! Luckily you showed him your awesome dancing and he let us pass! Thanks Minnie~~' I said, relieved that we weren't late.

As we walked towards our classroom, students from every class were peering out of their classrooms to look at us.

'That's her isn't it? Ji Eun?'  
>'I never thought that she was like this..'<p>

I heard them say in hushed whispers. What in the world was going on? I wasn't used to this kind of attention... Apparently, Min also sensed the awkward atmosphere and she whispered to me, 'What are they talking about?'. I shrugged my shoulders in return and gave a blank look. I seriously had no idea.

As we entered our class, everyone had the same expression as the other students. They were whispering in hushed whispers and pointing to me slightly.

Just then, Min nudged me slightly, pointing to the whiteboard. I looked at it, horrified. I was paralyzed and stood rooted to the ground. I couldn't move. Everyone in the room was practically judging and watching my every move. What did I do to deserve this?...

**CHAPTER 5: Frustration**

SANDEUL'S POV

Tuesday 0000AM

'Ah! My pear juice ran out again ㅠㅠ' I sighed out loud.

'Jinyoung-hyung!' I yelled.

'Aish~ What do you want?' He groaned as he went out the shower, with only a towel around his waist.

'My pear juice ran out.. Care to buy for me another box?' I asked.

'Tsk, go and buy it yourself! Anyway, didn't you say that you have a test to study for?' He replied.

'Test? What test? Oh! Jinyoung-hyung! Thanks for reminding me~!' I hugged him briefly and scrambled to my room to start studying.

MORNING

'Yah! Wake up~! You're going to be late if you don't wake up now Sandeulie~' Jinyoung-hyung said as he tried to wake me up.

I woke up sleepily and looked at the clock.

'Aish! It's still early hyung! You liar!' I groaned.

He chuckled lightly in return.

'Oh hyung? Can we drop by the convenient store to buy my pear juice later?' I asked.

'Alright.. But you're going to pay for yourself. I've got no money on me.' He replied.

AT THE CONVENIENT STORE

'Wah.. There's a long queue here.. You still want to buy it?' Jinyoung-hyung complained.

I nodded. I couldn't go without a day of pear juice. Sweet sweet pear juice ㅠㅠ

-15 minutes later-

'Ah! This queue is seriously killing me. Couldn't you buy your pear juice at the cafeteria in school?' Jinyoung-hyung groaned.

_Oh right! The cafeteria in school had pear juice.. _

'Oh hyung you're right.. Let's go then~' I said apologetically.

'Aish this boy..'

AT THE CAFETERIA

'I'm sorry young man.. But the pear juice you requested for is currently out of stock.' The owner of the vendor told me.

What! But..but.. I needed my pear juice! ㅠㅠ I groaned and said a light 'it's okay.'.

I started complaining to Jinyoung-hyung and he just listened in silence. After all my complaining, we had already reached Jinyoung-hyung's classroom. He stopped in his tracks, startling me.

'What the hell hyung! Don't just stop so suddenly!' I said. Then I saw the reason why he stopped in his tracks.

JINYOUNG'S CLASSROOM

JINYOUNG'S POV

'I'm sorry young man.. But the pear juice you requested for is currently out of stock.' I heard the stall vendor say. _Aish...He's going to start complaining to me soon.._

'JINYOUNG-HYUNG! AHHH MY PEAR JUICE asjkhfdvlkfpojas-complaining-'. I just listened in silence, trying to ignore his complaints.

_Ah~ Finally, I've reached my classroom~ Away he goes! Eh? Why is he still following me? This dork.. _I carried on to enter my classroom, waiting for him to realize that he was in _my_ classroom when I suddenly saw what was written on the whiteboard. I stopped in my tracks.

'What the hell hyung! Don't just stop so suddenly!' Sandeulie complained. When he saw what I was looking at, his expression suddenly turned grave. _Aish.. This is going to be bad.. Sandeulie likes Ji Eun doesn't he?_

Suddenly, Sandeul pushed me away, grabbing the duster to wipe everything that was written on the board. His expression had changed completely. No more nice-and-cute Sandeul, this was the you're-going-to-die-literally-if-i-find-out-who-you-are- Sandeul.

'Sandeul..' I said gently, trying to calm his nerves.

'SHUT UP!' He yelled at me angrily, running out of the classroom.

I sighed.

SANDEUL'S POV  
>-<p>

'WHAT THE HELL!' I screamed inside when I saw what was written on the board.

I immediately took the duster to erase what was on the board.

'SHUT UP!' I yelled to Jinyoung-hyung as he tried to calm me down.

Before he could say anything else, I ran out of the classroom. Just as I wanted to go to my class, I realized that all the other classrooms had the same thing written on their boards. I stormed into every classroom, erasing it.

Lastly, I went to _my_ class, and I wasn't surprised when I saw that the same thing was written on the board. Ji Eun was there, just standing, paralyzed. I observed her for awhile before going in. She slowly, but surely went to the board to erase what was written. I suddenly felt a rush of anger. Why was _she_ the one erasing it? She's _obviously_ the victim here. Why wasn't anyone _helping_? I stormed up to her angrily and grabbed the duster from her hand, erasing the board. She looked at me, obviously shocked.

After erasing it, I threw the duster onto the teacher's table, making a loud BANG!. Everyone had their eyes on me.

'Who the hell did this?' I asked softly.

When no one had answered, I kicked the teacher's table, making a few girls scream in horror.

'I SAID, WHO THE HELL DID THIS?' I yelled.

**CHAPTER 6: Confession**

YOUR POV

Everyone had their eyes on me. I just stared at the whiteboard that was filled with words that were not true. I stared at it, obviously dumbfounded. What did I do to deserve this?...

'Ji Eun's a whore! She sleeps with at least 5 men a day~ ㅋㅋㅋ If you want her, call her at xxxxx~ She's cheap! Only 10 dollars per hour ~ (;' - that was one of the many foul things that was found on the whiteboard. _What? How did the person who wrote this get my number? Sleeping with 5 men a day? I'm still a virgin... Who would even want to do this to me anyway? Have I done something wrong? _Thousands of thoughts swirled into my head to the point of me getting a headache. I could feel the tears coming, but I held it in, biting my lip. Nobody has ever seen me cry before, -except for Min-, and I didn't want it to be their first.

After what seemed like an eternity of me standing there dumbfounded, I finally plucked up the courage to go up to the whiteboard to erase the fake things written on the board. But as I grabbed the duster to erase the whiteboard, Sandeul suddenly snatched the duster from me. I stared at him. Where did he come from? I continued staring as he erased the whiteboard. I was too shocked to even talk to him or move.

Suddenly, after Sandeul had finished erasing what was on the board, he threw the duster onto the teacher's table, making a loud BANG!. It made me get out of my shocked state.

'Who the hell did this?' He asked in a soft yet threatening tone. Nobody answered. Everyone had their eyes fixed on me and Sandeul. I had my eyes fixed on Sandeul. _Why was he doing this? Why was he even protecting me?_

When no one had answered him, he seemed to get irritated. He kicked the teacher's table in anger, making a few students move back and scream in horror.

'I SAID WHO THE HELL DID THIS?' He yelled. I flinched. _Why was Sandeul oppa so angry? It scared me. I had never seen this side of him before. I don't think anyone has ever seen this side of him. Even Baro seemed surprised._

'Sandeul-oppa..it's okay..' I said, after hesitating for a while.

'What do you mean it's okay?' He shouted back at me.

'Please don't make this worse than it already is..' I replied in a hushed whisper.

His eyes seemed to have softened a little bit.

Just then, Mr Jang came into our class. 'What in the world is going on? I could hear you shouting from the hallway!' He yelled at Sandeul.

'Ah.. it's my fault Mr Jang..' I began to say before Sandeul cut me off. 'Your fault? How could it be your fault?' Sandeul yelled.

'Could somebody who's_ not_ angry please explain the situation to me?' Mr Jang asked furiously. Min then explained everything to Mr Jang while Baro suddenly scrambled next to Sandeul to calm him down.

After Mr Jang knew exactly what was happening, he asked me if I was okay and if I wanted to go home. I nodded and replied, 'I'm okay.. No, I don't want to go home, I'd rather stay here..'. _than go home to an empty place.. _- I wanted to say but didn't. He nodded and sighed.

'I guess I'll have to postpone the test today after all that's happened today.. I can't possibly give the test when everyone's feeling so tensed and _angry._' He said while shooting a glare at Sandeul. 'I'm going to have to report this case to the Discipline Master.. Sandeul and Ji Eun, care to follow me?' He continued.

I nodded. Sandeul just followed. He seemed to have relaxed a bit after Baro came over to console him.

We walked to the Discipline Master's office together, awkwardly. I didn't know what to say and Sandeul avoided eye contact with me. I decided to break the tension.

'Uhmm.. Back then,.. uh.. thanks.' Was all I managed to say._ Aish Ji Eunnie, you're so pathetic.. After all he did for you, you can only manage a thanks? _

'You're welcome.' He replied curtly. Throughout the journey to the Discipline Master's office, we were quiet.

After 30 minutes or so, the 'interview' about what happened finally ended.

'Alright, you two. I have to rush for another class now. Go back to class alright!' Mr Jang said.

We nodded. As we walked to class, it was even more awkward as there was only the two of us. I decided to break the tension once again.

'So.. why were you so angry just now?' I asked timidly.

'Weren't you angry?' He replied.

'Of course I was.. I'd never seen you that angry before.' I admitted.

'I only get that angry when I see something bad happen to the people I love and no one's helping.' He said quickly.

_What? People he loved?_ I felt my heart skip a beat. What was he trying to say? Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me straight in the eyes. My hands began to start sweating.

'Ji Eun-ah.. What was written on the board wasn't true right?' He said, ruffling his hair.

'N-no! Of course not!' I stammered, surprised by the sudden question.

What happened next, I did not expect _at all._

'Ji Eun-ah.. Saranghae..'

Suddenly, I could feel his soft wet lips come crashing onto mine. My heart almost fell out of my chest. _Was..was..Sandeul-oppa kissing me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 7: Confession 2**

SANDEUL'S POV

'I'm going to have to report this case to the Discipline Master.. Sandeul and Ji Eun, care to follow me?' Mr Jang asked. Baro pushed me slightly and I followed Mr Jang reluctantly.

On the way to the Discipline Master's office, Ji Eun kept quiet and I avoided eye contact with her. _Aish, how awkward can this be? I should probably say something.. But what?_

'Uhmm.. Back then,.. uh.. thanks.' Ji Eun said softly.

She looked so cute, trying to thank me. 'You're welcome.' I said abruptly. _Ah.. did I sound mean? This is so embarrassing.._

After reporting the case to the Discipline Master, Mr Jang told us to go back to class ourselves as he had another class to rush to. _Ah, this is going to be very awkward, with just the two of us. _I stole a glance at Ji Eun. She looked upset. _I mean, who wouldn't be, after seeing those foul things written about them on the whiteboard of every classroom? _I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I resisted.

I walked first, trying to ignore Ji Eun.

'So...why were you so angry just now?' She asked, hesitantly. _Was she afraid of me now? Aish.._

'Weren't you?' I asked back. Her question seemed so stupid. Who wouldn't be angry?

'Of course I was.. I'd never seen you that angry before.' She replied.

I hesitated before answering her. Should I tell her? But but.. I'm Sandeul~! Girls come to me..not the other way round.. _Aish.. maybe I should put away my belief of that this time round.._

'I only get that angry when I see something bad happen to the people I love and no one's helping.' I said quickly. _Did it sound too cheesy? Ah who cares.. I already said it, I can't turn back time.._

She stopped walking and stared at me. I continued walking slowly, letting her absorb what I'd just said. _What if she didn't like me?_ I stopped in my tracks and looked at her in the eyes. _Aish...Life is all about taking risks and chances right? _

She avoided eye contact with me. I continued talking anyway. 'Ji Eun-ah.. What was written on the board wasn't true right?' I asked, ruffling my hair - a habit I always do when I'm nervous -.

'N-no! Of course not!' She stammered, obviously taken aback.

She looked so adorable, stammering. Her face had turned red, making her even more adorable. I couldn't resist myself any longer.

'Ji Eun-ah..Saranghae..' _There, I finally said it._

I hesitated before kissing her. Her body tensed up, and I forcefully made my way into her mouth. She finally accepted my kiss. We stayed in that position for a couple of seconds before I gently released her.

She stared at me, obviously surprised. Suddenly, she slapped me. _Wait..what? Did she just slap me? _I just stood there, watching her run away. _Shit..now she probably thinks I'm some kind of creep._

YOUR POV

HE _WAS_ KISSING ME! I tensed up as he continued kissing me. His kiss was nice, forceful yet gentle. _Ah~ So this was what a kiss felt like.. _After what seemed like an eternity, he released me from his grip, breaking his kiss. I stared at him dumbfounded. Then I realized, he stole my first kiss! I slapped him and ran away, embarrassed.

As I was running away, I stopped._ Shit! Why did I slap him? I loved him, and he said that he loved me too, so why did I slap him? Aish Ji Eunnie, you're such an idiot! _

I ran back as fast as I could to the spot where we kissed. Sandeul was still standing there, shocked. He looked at me when he realized that I came back.

'Sandeul-oppa, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you.. I was just shocked.. and that was my first kiss.. It's just that.. I've liked you for so long.. it's already been 2 years..ah..did I just confess to you? I guess I did..while I'm at it.. Sandeul-oppa.., saranghae..' I said in between breaths. I was still panting from running. I could feel my face go red. I couldn't believe that I had just confessed to Sandeul, the love of my life.

SANDEUL'S POV

Just as I was about to walk back to class, Ji Eun came running back. She was panting heavily.

She started apologizing to me, and I was taken aback when she said that she had had a crush on me for 2 years. _Wow.. I didn't know that someone could like another person for so long.._

She turned red right after she said, 'saranghae'. She avoided eye contact with me as I walked towards her. _Aish, how adorable.._

I hugged her. 'It has been a long day for you right? I'm sorry too.. I didn't know that you'd liked me for so long.. I'm sorry Ji Eun-ah~ Forgive me?' I said gently. I could feel her nodding her head.

I pulled away and lifted her chin for her to look at me in the eyes before I pulled her in again to kiss her soft kissable lips.

**CHAPTER 8: Hurt**

3RD PERSON POV

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, both of them enjoying the kiss. Little did they know about the shocked girl that was staring at them with her jaw open and hanging. Tears of anger and sadness started falling from the shocked girl's eyes.

SEO HEE'S POV

SCHOOL

'Heh heh heh~ Now, Sandeul-oppa's going to hate Ji Eun for sure, and he's going to love me!' I thought, admiring my work that could be found in every classroom's whiteboard.

HOME

'Ah~ I'm so exhausted after doing all those. Should I feel bad? The things written there aren't even true~ But..that _Ji Eun_..,she deserves it..Sandeul-oppa belongs to me!' I thought as I flopped onto my bed.

_Flashback_

'Wah~ Sandeul-oppa is so handsome!' I thought to myself. I could feel my heart flutter when he walked past me with Jinyoung-oppa and his friends.

I was a freshman at HwahSoh High School, and I had only transferred there as my parents had just moved to Seoul. I was from Busan, previously.

'Yah! Why are you staring at Sandeul-oppa like that? Don't tell me you like him?' A few girls sneered at me. Wow they were gorgeous! I didn't sense their sarcasm and replied, 'Yes.. He's handsome, don't you think so?'. Their eyes automatically got bigger.

'My god, do you think that someone like Sandeul-oppa will notice someone like you?' One of the girls said, eyeing me from head to toe. 'Listen up. Stay away from Sandeul-oppa, he's mine, you got it? If you ever get close to him or if I ever catch you staring at him again, I'm going to make your life a living hell. Now go away.' She threatened.

_Whoa she's scary.._ I nodded timidly and fled from the scene, crying. I didn't know where I was going. _What was wrong with the way I looked? But they're right though... If only I was as pretty as them, maybe Sandeul-oppa would have noticed me.. _

Suddenly, I accidentally bumped onto a lamp post, falling down. _Ouch.. _I rubbed my head and eyes, trying to stop the tears that were mixed with hurt and pain.

'Hey are you okay?' I heard someone ask. I looked at the person who was helping me to get back on my feet. _Oh gosh! It was Sandeul-oppa!_

'Yah you better be careful next time~' He said with a smile while ruffling my hair. I nodded shyly. 'Thanks..'. I watched as he walked away. _He was so nice! Those girls were wrong.. Sandeul-oppa did notice me! But maybe he did it out of courtesy.. How I wish I was as pretty as those girls just now.. _

_End of flashback_

'I've become pretty and gorgeous now all because of him..I even begged my parents to let me go to his new school..Sandeul-oppa is mine, I won't let anyone else have him that easily.'

THE NEXT DAY

'I SAID WHO THE HELL DID THIS?' Sandeul-oppa screamed. _Who would've thought that he would get so worked up? Did he really love Ji Eun? Are they together or something? Did I miss something? _

Ji Eun started to say something to Sandeul-oppa and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I didn't dare to own up for my deeds.

'Whoa why is your face so pale, Seo Hee?' Baro-oppa asked me.

'N-nothing.' I stammered, surprised.

'...Sandeul and Ji Eun, care to follow me?' Mr Jang asked.

Both of them followed him out of the door. _Did I go too far?_

AFTER 25 MINUTES

Hmm.. Why is Sandeul-oppa taking so long? Nothing happened, right? 'Uhm. Mrs Park? May I be excused to the nurses' room? I don't feel well..' I faked. Mrs Park nodded and signaled me to go, obviously annoyed by my intrusion of her teaching. I scrambled out and wandered around, trying to find Sandeul-oppa. After about 5 minutes or so, I finally found him. He was standing alone. _Eh? Why was he alone? _I almost went to him when I saw Ji Eun running to him, breathing heavily. She started saying some things to him, I couldn't hear what, but the next thing I knew, Sandeul-oppa was hugging and kissing her.

My heart literally stopped. Tears of anger,sadness,hatred and many other negative feelings began to fall down from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sandeul-oppa was MINE! Kim Seo Hee's! The most popular girl in the school! But if he was.. why was he kissing Ji Eun?

I ran away from the scene, like I always do, whenever I see something that hurt me. My heart ached, feeling like it had broken into a million pieces. This time, I really did feel unwell.

**CHAPTER 9: New Begginings**

JI EUN'S POV

'It has been a long day for you right? I'm sorry too.. I didn't know that you'd liked me for so long.. I'm sorry Ji Eun-ah~ Forgive me?' Sandeul replied to my confession as he hugged my gently. I nodded my head, too embarrassed and happy to say anything. After that, he lifted my chin so that I was facing him and kissed me lightly, again.

My heart fluttered with happiness and excitement. I couldn't believe what was happening. Were me and Sandeul, the love of my life, finally going to be together?

After what seemed like eternity, Sandeul broke the kiss and released me from his grip, smiling his adorable smile. I couldn't help but blush.

'Hmm.. we should be heading to class now, shouldn't we?' I asked, trying to calm myself.

'Alright, let's go~' He said while grabbing a hold of my hand. I looked at him, shocked, but smiled.

We walked like that all the way to class, hand in hand.

'Go back to your own seats!' Mrs Park instructed us as we arrived.

'See you later Ji Eunnie~~' He said, full of aegyo as we entered the classroom and broke our 'hand in hand' session.

I proceeded to sit beside Min, who was staring at me with her eyes wide open.

'Were you...' She began to say.

'I'll tell you later alright?' I interrupted her, grinning.

SANDEUL'S POV

-

'Woah! Don't tell me that you and Ji Eun have already gotten together?' Baro grinned.

I looked at him happily.

'Hyung, you really move fast don't you!' He laughed lightly. 'So...when're you going to introduce us?'

'During lunch probably~' I replied.

'Yah! Sandeul! Baro! Instead of chit-chatting over there, would you please listen to my lesson?' Mrs Park scolded us.

'Yes 'mam.' Baro said quickly.

GETTING READY FOR LUNCH

'Ji Eunnie~ Have lunch with us?' I asked. 'Oh and Min too, of course~'.

BARO'S POV

Oooh~ Min and Ji Eun's having lunch with us today? Yay! Ha! This might be a good chance for me to get closer to Min~ Excited by the thought, I hugged Sandeul. He looked at me blankly, probably wondering why I'd hugged him.

'Hyung~ I'll go first okay? I have to buy something, meet at the usual table?' I asked.

'What are you up to Baro-shi~ Alright alright.' He replied suspiciously.

I just grinned.

LUNCH

SANDEUL'S POV

'Aish~ We're already here, but where's Baro-shi?' I complained. Ji Eun and Min had already introduced themselves to Jinyoung and the others, and were now chatting. Awkwardly, but well, they were still talking~

Finally I could see Baro heading our way. I waved to him with both hands.

'Yah what took you so long?' I complained, once again.

He grinned at me, and gave something to Min. Banana milk? Why would he give her banana milk? Min turned bright red and thanked Baro. He just laughed. That's when I realized.

'Omo~ Baro! You like Min-shi?' I blurted. His eyes went wide.

'H-Hyung! What are you talking about!' He stammered, face blushing and all.

We all laughed.

SEO HEE'S POV

'So I guess it's true.. They are dating.. Well, Sandeul-oppa does look happy.. Goodbye then, oppa...' I whispered. A tear escaped my eye, but I quickly wiped it away.

**CHAPTER 10: Future**

2 YEARS LATER

JI EUN'S POV

It's already been 2 years since I had confessed to Sandeul. Things are going well between the two of us, even though fights and arguments are inevitable.

When we fight though, we always apologize to each other. Usually in relationships, one person would be too proud to apologize, but in our case, we loved each other too much. We would feel guilty right after our fights and apologize to each other, accepting the other's apology with opened arms.

But one day, things were different. We didn't contact each other for a week. I missed him so much. One week without talking to each other, I finally decided to apologize. I couldn't stand it any longer.

When I reached his apartment, he was nowhere to be found. I proceeded to return home, deciding to visit again tomorrow. As I was walking home, I saw him. I wanted to go to him, but he was walking with someone else. He was walking hand in hand with another girl!  
>Tears started falling from my eyes. I stopped in my tracks.<em> Who was that girl? Why was he walking hand in hand with her and not me? Did he already grow tired of me?<em> Millions of thoughts began to race through my mind.

Suddenly, I could hear a car honking at me. I looked at where I was standing. I was in the middle of the road! Shit.. I stood rooted to the ground, not able to move. The car continued honking as I stared at it in horror. Tears continued flowing._ Maybe it's destiny. Maybe I should just die here and now.._

**CHAPTER 11: Regrets**

SANDEUL'S POV

'Ji Eun-shi!' I screamed, not believing my eyes. Everything around me began to move in slow-motion. I stood rooted to the ground, not able to move. Was this really happening? Tears started to roll down my eyes.

_Flashback_

_Oh god, I missed Ji Eun. My lover, my best friend, my babo. I should probably apologize to her soon.. It was my fault anyway.. _

'Ding Dong!' The doorbell rang. Was it Ji Eun? I got out of my bed and ran to the door.

'Sandeulie!~ Did you miss noona?' The girl at my door shrieked happily.

'Omo! Victoria-noona! When did you get back to Seoul? Why didn't you call?' I asked, excited.

Victoria was my most beloved noona. She was always there for me, in good and bad times, just like Jinyoung-hyung. It has been a year since she had gone to the United States of America to continue and further her studies.

'Oh! Noona! You're back?' Jinyoung-hyung exclaimed.

1 hour later

VICTORIA'S POV

'Jinyoung-shi~ Why does Sandeulie look so down? Did something happen recently?' I asked, curious. It was unusual to see my cute little brother so down and upset.

'Well, Victoria-noona...' Jinyoung began to explain.

I listened carefully, wide-eyed. Wow! Sandeulie had a girlfriend! I always knew he had many girls chasing him, but he had never accepted any of them. I was especially surprised when Jinyoung told me that Sandeulie was the first one to make the move. This girl must be really important to him!

After minutes of persuading Sandeul to go out with me, he finally agreed. I wanted to cheer him up about his fight with his girlfriend. I walked hand in hand with him, making silly jokes and faces just to make him laugh. Ah~ It's better to see my cute little brother smiling and laughing instead of moping around all day. I pinched his cheeks, unable to stand his cuteness.

As we were about to cross the road, Sandeul's body began to stiffen. He stopped in his tracks, making me stop too. I eyed him carefully, wondering why he stopped.

'Ji Eun-shi!' He screamed. The next thing I knew, a girl was being knocked over by a white BMW and laying motionless on the road. I gasped, astonished. Tears started to fall from Sandeul's eyes. Wait.. Ji Eun? Wasn't that the name of Sandeul's girlfriend that Jinyoung told me about earlier? Oh god.. I whipped out my phone and started to punch in the numbers for the ambulance.

_End of Flashback_

SANDEUL'S POV

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally got over my shocked state and ran over to Ji Eun. A crowd had already gathered. I pushed them all away. I wanted to get to Ji Eun, my lovely, cute, gorgeous, clumsy girlfriend. When I finally got to her, she was half-conscious, lying in her own pool of blood.

'S...Sandeul...Sa..r..' was all she managed to say before she blacked out. A tear escaped her eye. I cried in agony, hugging her unconscious body.

'Ji Eun-shi! Don't leave me..Please..Ji Eun...Don't leave me...' I chanted over and over again before my sister pulled me away, telling me that the ambulance had arrived.

I watched as the paramedics took her away, still crying. My sister hugged me, telling me that it was going to be okay. I didn't feel reassured. It was my fault.. If only I'd apologized to her earlier..

**FINAL**

2 HOURS LATER

SANDEUL'S POV

I sat in the waiting room, fidgeting every now and then. Ji Eun's blood was stained on my clothes, face and hands. I couldn't cry anymore. The tears inside of me had already dried up. My face and eyes were swollen. I kept praying to God silently._Please let Ji Eun be okay.. Please don't take her away from me.. I would give you anything, just don't take Ji Eun away from me.. You could have my sight, my voice, my limb, anything... I would give up anything, just for my lovely Ji Eun to survive. My beautiful Ji Eun... _Images of her started flashing in my mind. Her laughter, her smile, her rare aegyo.. _What would I do without her? She was my happiness, my joy, my source of laughter.._ Tears started to flow from my eyes once again. I covered my face, chanting Ji Eun's name again and again._ It was all my fault.. If only I'd apologized to her earlier.. If only I hadn't been stubborn.. Ji Eun, don't leave me.. Please.._

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping me lightly on my shoulder. I looked up and wiped my tears away.

'Are you a relative or friend of Kwon Ji Eun?' The doctor asked.

'Yes..I'm her boyfriend..' I replied in between sobs, nodding.

'Alright..' He said. 'I've got both good and bad news.. The good news is that she's not dead.' I could feel my heart leap with joy. _She's not dead.. What a relief.. Thank you God.._ 'The bad news is that.. she may be in a coma.' The doctor continued.

I stared at him blankly, trying to absorb what he'd just said. 'C-coma? For..for how l-long?' I stammered, trying to hold in my tears.

'I'm sorry sir, but that we're not sure. You should be thankful that she's not dead..' He replied while patting my back.

I nodded. 'Would you like to see her?' He asked. I nodded yet again.

After I'd entered, the nurses inside gave me some time alone with her, leaving the room. I walked on over to Ji Eun. Her head, right hand and leg were bandaged. A few scars could be seen on her left hand. She was sleeping, well she _was_ in a coma. I glided my hand to her cheek. 'Ji Eun ah... You babo.. Why'd you have to stand in the middle of the road like that..?' I asked softly, stroking her face. Tears started to fall again. My heart was filled with mixed emotions. Happy that she was alive, depressed that she was in a coma. I kneeled beside her bed, burying my face into her left hand, crying. The tears were uncontrollable. 'Babo-yah.. How long will I have to wait to hear your laughter again..? To see your smile..? I'm so lost without you.. When are you going to wake up..? Ji Eun-shi.. wake up.. I miss you..' I cried.

VICTORIA'S POV

'Noona? Where are you? It's already 1200AM..' Jinyoung asked me, worried.

I explained everything to him, and he listened in silence. I told him the ward number of Ji Eun's ward in case he wanted to come and visit her.

'Wow..Really? That's really... how's Sandeul? I'm.. I'm coming..' He replied in disbelief and hung up.

I sighed. I looked behind me. A doctor was talking to Sandeul. I watched as he went into Ji Eun's room._ I should probably give him some time alone with Ji Eun. _I sighed again, sitting down while waiting for Jinyoung to arrive.

2 WEEKS LATER

SANDEUL'S POV

_2 weeks have already passed. Ji Eun-ah, when are you going to wake up? Are you going to keep me waiting for you forever? _I thought as I put in new flowers into the vase beside her. I had been visiting her every day since the accident. Sometimes, when I observed her, tears would escape from her eyes. Did she miss me too?

Ah~ I'm thirsty.. I should probably get a drink from the vending machine.. Just as I was about to leave, I could hear Ji Eun groaning.

'U..unfg..' She groaned softly, but surely. My eyes widened as I turned back to look at her. She was awake! Tears of happiness started to flow. I ran to her side, aiding her to sit up. My hands were trembling. Finally.. God had finally answered my prayers.. 'Ji Eun-shi.. I'm so happy..' I whispered.

'M..my head.. It hurts..' She groaned again. I massaged her head, tears still falling. Suddenly, she pushed me away.

'I'm sorry.. but.. w..who are you? You look strangely familiar.. And why are you crying? Did I do anything bad to you?' She asked me with a worried face. I stared at her. Was..was she playing with me?

'Ji Eun-shi.. It's not funny..' I replied with a trembling voice._ She couldn't..she couldn't have possibly forgotten me..right?_

She stared at me blankly. 'What's funny? I wasn't joking.. And.. how do you know my name? I don't even know you..'

Her words pierced my heart like knifes. I was stunned and speechless. I searched hard for words to say, but nothing came out except for sobs. _How..how could she not know me? I was her boyfriend.. Her crush for 2 whole years.. Her first kiss.. The one she slapped.. The one who'd visited her for 2 whole weeks now.. We have so many memories together.. How could she not remember? How could she not know me..?_

I turned away from her, trying to control my tears. But I couldn't. The tears kept on flowing. I was overwhelmed with sadness and shock. I eventually ran out of the room, my face buried in my hands. My knees felt weak and all I could do was cry. Nothing else could express what I was feeling. My knees eventually gave way and there I was, crying outside of Ji Eun's ward.

JI EUN'S POV

'U..unfg..' I groaned, as opened my eyes and tried to sit up on my bed. Where was I? My head hurt. I felt like throwing up. The next thing I knew, a young and handsome man was at my side, helping me to sit up on my bed properly. His hands were trembling and he was crying. Why was he crying? He started to mutter something under his breath, but I couldn't hear what.

'M..my head.. It hurts..' I groaned, as the headache started to come back to me. He automatically rubbed my head, and I pushed him away. Who was he? He looked somewhat familiar...

'I'm sorry.. but.. w..who are you? You look strangely familiar.. And why are you crying? Did I do anything bad to you?' I asked worriedly. He looked at me, stunned.

'Ji Eun-shi.. It's not funny..' He finally said, after a few seconds of hesitation. Eh? What was not funny? Did I make a joke?

'What's funny? I wasn't joking.. And.. how do you know my name? I don't even know you..' I replied. He stared at me yet again. This time, I could see tears welling up in his eyes. Did I say something wrong? He turned away from me, and the next thing I knew, he was running out of my ward. Who..who was he? Why did he look so hurt? He looked so familiar.. So painfully familiar..

'A..argh..' I cried out in pain as my headache came back.

MIN'S POV

Maybe I should visit Ji Eun today.. As soon as I arrived, Sandeul was sitting at the front of Ji Eun's ward, crying hard. What happened? I approached him slowly and carefully, tapping him lightly on his shoulder.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

I listened as Sandeul tried to explain to me in between sobs. Even though his explanation was not very clear, I received the gist of it. Ji Eun was awake, and she probably had amnesia, I assumed, since she didn't know Sandeul.

'Have you informed the nurses?' I asked again.

He shaked his head. I sighed and walked into Ji Eun's ward, immediately pressing the button that was meant to call the nurses.

'Oh! Min-shi! You're here?' I heard Ji Eun say to me. She..she remembered me?

I looked at her wide-eyed. 'Yeah...' I replied, tears forming in my eyes.

JI EUN'S POV

The next thing I knew, after Min had pressed the button, nurses started storming into my room. Min started saying some things to them and they began to make check-ups on me. They checked my pupils, asked me questions and many more. After all those, they concluded that I had amnesia.

Amnesia? What? I stared at them blankly.

SANDEUL'S POV

'Sandeul?' One of the nurses called out to me. I looked at her, my face expressionless. I didn't know what to feel anymore.

'Ji Eun.. she has amnesia..' She told me. Amnesia? Was she serious?

'There's no guarantee.. But you could help her to regain her memories of you if you reminded her of what you guys did previously.. You could bring photos, or anything significant to the both of you.' She suggested.

A WEEK LATER

Photos, items, clothes, perfume - I brought them all in the hopes of getting Ji Eun's memories back, but no luck. I thought of every possible thing to help her regain her memories, but none of them worked. I was disappointed every time, but it encouraged me even further when she remembered little things. Slowly, but surely, she was remembering. She was right? She had to...

'I can't remember anything!' She groaned.

'I'll help you to remember. In fact, I'll make you remember. Just.. don't forget me okay?' I replied pleadingly. She nodded.

Finally, after a week, Ji Eun could be discharged from the hospital. By then, I had a plan. Instead of bringing her home, I brought her to school where we had first kissed.

'Where are we?' She asked as I covered her eyes, guiding her to the place.

'Wait..You trust me, don't you?' I asked. She nodded lightly. 'Of course..' She replied.

JI EUN'S POV

Ah~ Where is he taking me..

'Wait.. You trust me, don't you?' He asked me. I nodded. 'Of course..' I felt sorry for him, always trying to help me regain his memory of him. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember anything.

As he released me from his grip and let me see again, I realized that we were at a school. Why were we here? How odd of him to bring me here...

Suddenly, images started to flicker across in my head. I was standing there, kissing Sandeul at this very spot. My head ached. Memories came back flooding to me. Sandeul was staring at me, eyeing me carefully. Tears started to flow down my eyes. How long.. How long did I not remember him? My lovable Sandeul, the love of my life.. How could I have forgotten him..? My first kiss.. My adorable dork..

'Sandeulie.. Oh god.. I'm so sorry.. How could I have forgotten you.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..' I trailed off as I broke down in tears. As soon as I said that, Sandeul came over to me and hugged me, crying as well. We hugged each other crying tears of happiness.

'Babo-yah...How long did you need to remember me..?.. I missed you so much.. I love you..' He said, ending his sentence with a kiss.

Oh, how I had missed him..

**CREDITS TO THE OWNER : Junghwaaaan**

**SOURCE : asianfanfic**


End file.
